totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Katie (Volt726)
Katherine Star - Nazywana Katie. Pierwsza postać użytkownika: Volt. Historia Dzieciństwo Katherine urodziła się w Kanadzie w Ottawie. Do 6 roku życia była wychowywana przez matkę i ojca. Nigdy niczego jej nie brakowało. Od małego byłą uczona kultury. Gdy miała 8 lat jej rodzice byli w separacji, co spowodowało załamanie się dziewczyny i zamknięciu się w sobie. Rodzice kupili jej wtedy szczeniaka Golden Retrivera. Dziewczyna dzięki psu otworzyła się znów na świat. W wieku 10 lat jej rodzice wrócili do siebie. Sielanka nie trwałą długo ,ponieważ pewnego dnia jej ojciec zginął w wypadku samochodowym. Lata w szkole W wieku 7 lat poszła do szkoły, gdzie został odkryte jej dwa talenty do rysowania i śpiewania. Katie zaczęła uczęszczać na lekcję śpiewu, a naukę sztuki rysowania kontynuowała sama. Gdy miała lat 11 została zapisana do specjalnej szkoły, dla młodych zdolnych, było to jej wielkie marzenie. Uczęszczała tam na lekcje Śpiewu i Malarstwa, przez co miała mało czasu wolnego. W wieku 15 lat nadszedł czas buntów. Dziewczyna przestałą się uczyć ,co spowodowało że jej mama musiała ją wypisać z dodatkowych zajęć. W wieku 17 lat, Katie uspokoiła się i była już normalną nastolatką. Zaczęła nadrabiać zaległości i wróciła do szkoły dla utalentowanych. Zgłoszenie do Show Gdy Katie miała 17 lat, jej kolega ze szkoły - Mike (Który także wyciągnął dziewczynę z kłopotów), pokazał dziewczynie ogłoszenie o castingu do nowego sezonu Total Drama. Dziewczynie ,jak i koledze nie udało się dostać do programu. Pewnego dnia do jej domu przyjechał Chris. Ogłosił, że bardzo spodobała mu się jej audycja i chciałby by zostałą jego asystentką. Katie zgodziła się. W między czasie dziewczyna dostałą się także do Total Drama Euorovision, reprezentując Wielką Brytanię, piosenką Unconditionally. Wygrała ten konkurs pokonując Estonię i Francję. Total Drama Eurovision- Początek Kariery Dziewczyna wzięła udział w Total Drama Eurovision, reprezentując Wielką Brytanię piosenkę Unconditionally. Mówiła że nie dojdzie nawet do finałowej 10, a co mówić do 3. Jednak stało się inaczej, i została wygrała ten konkurs. Była w wielkim szoku. Po konkursie, zaczęła udzielać wielu wywiadów, oraz wystąpiła w kilku programach, gdzie zaśpiewała Uncoditionally. W wywiadzie z Birdgette, który został przeprowadzony w Podsumowaniu Totalnej Porażki ,powiedziała że planuje wydać płytę na której znajdzie się Unconditionally. Później zaśpiewała singiel i po raz pierwszy wykonała na żywo Walking on Air, potwierdzając że ta piosenka znajdzie się na płycie. Legacy Po wygraniu Tota Drama Eurovision, Katie zaplanowała na ten sam rok premierę jej pierwszej płyty. Singlem promującym płytę jest Unconditionally, którym wygrała TDE. Wystąpiła w Podsumowaniu Gwiazd Totalnej Porażki ,gdzie zaśpiewała 1 singiel ,oraz nową piosenkę - Walking on Air, która znajdzie się na płycie. Wystąpiła podczas Sylwestra w Londynie. Przed występem ogłosiła że zaśpiewa 1 singiel i dwie nowe piosenki. Podczas jej występu zaśpiewała: Unconditionally, Venus i International Smile. Ogłosiła, że dwie nowe piosenki + Walking on Air, to single promocyjne płyty. Na jej oficjalnym fanpagu na FaceDramie , podała datę 16.01. Prawdopodobnie będzie to dzień w którym ogłosi datę premiery nowej płyty, lub wypuści swój drugi singiel. Zostało potwierdzone że wystąpi w drugiej edycji Total Drama Eurovision, ponownie reprezentując Wielką Brytanią, tym razem w duecie z Mike'iem. Piosenką którą będą śpiewać jest Elastic Heart, która pochodzi z płyty Katie. Jest także oficjalnym drugim Singlem. Dnia 03.01, została oficjalnie zapowiedziana jej płyta. Nie wiadomo kiedy trafi do sprzedaży. Jej tytuł to Legacy. Na płycie znajdzie się 13 utworów. Wyda zostanie także specjalna wersja płyty zawierająca dodatkowe 5''' utworów. Dalej jednak nie wiemy co będzie dnia '''16.01.2014. 9 Stycznia ''' roku do internetu wyciekł teledysk do Elastic Heart. Pojawiły się także plakaty promujące trasę Katie '''Legacy World Tour. Na początku plakaty uznano za fikcję, jednak Katie potwierdziła je wpisem na FD - Oto i cała niespodzianka! 16 Stycznia miał zostać wypuszczony teledysk do EH i zapowiedź trasy koncertowej. Jestem zdenerwowana, jednak mam nadzieję że się ucieszyliście! Do zobaczenia na koncertach! :D. Tego samego dnia do sklepów trafiła jej płyta. Tego samego dnia został potwierdzony jej występ w drugim sezonie Gwiazd Totalnej Porażki, jako uczestnik. Empire Po trasie koncertowej Legacy World Tour i wystąpieniu w 2 Edycji Total Drama Eurovision, Katie wyjechała na urlop. Po powrocie z Miami, potwierdziła swój udział w 3 edycji TDE. Katie ponownie została wybrana na reprezentantkę Wielkiej Brytanii w kolejnym sezonie TDE. Podczas finału na żywo zaśpiewała swoją nową piosenkę : Can't Remember To Forget You z gościnnym udziałem Heather. Ostatecznie zajęły 6 miejsce. Nowy singiel oznaczał nową płytę. Płyta Empire zadebiutowała 29.03, a 04.05' Katie wyruszyła w kolejną trasę koncertową Empire World Tour. Bilety na koncerty w Londynie, Paryżu i Rzymie sprzedały się w 20 sekund! Na każdym koncercie brakowało wolnych miejsc. Po roku spędzonym w trasie i wypuszczeniu dwóch następnych singli, Katie ponownie udałą się na urlop. My Gods Katie otrzymała propozycję do poprowadzenia Project Runway. Przyjęła ją. Razem z innymi jurorami ocenia zmagania młodych projektantów. W czołówce programu znalazła się (prawdopodobnie) nowa piosenka z płyty. Piosenkarka dostała propozycję wystąpienia w 4 edycji Eurowizji, jednak odmówiła ze względu na Project Runway i przygotowania do wydania nowej płyty. Jednak bardzo prawdopodobnie wystąpi w następnej edycji (jeżeli powstanie). W kwietniu do stacji radiowych trafił nowy singiel Katie - Venus Dnia 10.05 oznajmiła że jej występy z nowymi piosenkami będą posiadały elementy wzorowane na starożytnej Grecji i Rzymie. Kilka dni później piosenkarka ujawniła dwie nowe piosenki z płyty - The Edge of Glory i Hair, oraz potwierdziła Fashion. Tydzień później poznaliśmy tytuł płyty - My Gods i jej okładkę. Premiera płyty nastąpiła 24.06. Tego samego dnia do rozgłośni radiowych trafił kolejny singiel The Edge of Glory. 30.06 Katie rusza w trasę koncertową. Audycja Udział w programach *Gwiazdy Totalnej Porażki I - Przetrwać w Afryce - Asystentka Chrisa *Total Drama Eurovision - 1 Miejsce! *Total Drama Eurovision 2 - 11 Miejsca *Total Drama Eurovision 3 - 6 Miejsce *Total Drama: Project Runway - Prowadząca Dyskografia Legacy *Unconditionally - 1 Singiel *Walking on Air *International Smile *Elastic Heart (Ft.Mike ) - 2 Singiel *Legendary Lovers - 3 Singiel *Legacy (FT Emma) *This is How we Du *Aura *Pretty Hurts Empire *Can't Remember To Forget You - 1 Singiel *Empire - 2 Singiel *Dare - 3 Singiel *Dressin' Up *Alien *Perfume *XO *Dark Horse *Sexxx Dreams My Gods *Marry the Night *Venus *Fashion *The Edge of Glory *Hair *Neon Lights *Heart Attack *I Will Never Let You Down *Monster - Ft. Jaco *E.T *Dance in the Dark Galeria Katievoleurovision01.png|Strój Katie podczas konkursu Eurovision 1 Katievolteurowizja02.png|Strój Katie podczas konkursu Eurovision 2 KatieEurovision03strój.png|Strój Katie podczaas konkursu Eurovision 3 OkładkaalbumuKatieMyGods.jpg|Okładka albumu "My Gods" Ciekawostki *Jej początkowa wersja była bardzo podobna do Heather i miała czerwone włosy. **Jej pierwowzór był także o wiele starszy. *Po wygraniu TDE planuje wydać swoją pierwszą płytę. *Wzięła udział w trzech edycjach TDE **Miała wystąpić w 4 edycji, jednak zrezygnowała Kategoria:Postacie Volt'a